In order to effectively pursue a wide variety of research projects which require the isolation of large quantities of proteins, enzymes an nucleic acids, or even small quantities of material which are present in only a few copies per cell, we are requesting funds for a 250 liter fermentor for the growth of large quantities of microorganisms in liquid culture. Currently, there is no large scale fermentor on the Texas A&M campus, or within 100 miles. The availability of a large capacity fermentor will greatly facilitate the research efforts of a minimum of thirteen NIH funded Texas A&M faculty working on a variety of research projects in Biochemistry and Molecular Biology. These research areas include the molecular aspects of DNA unwinding as it occurs during replication; bacterial luciferase; assembly and catalysis in regulatory enzymes; biosynthesis and metabolism of argininosuccinate; biochemical mechanisms of pyrimidine alkylation; porphyrin and corrinoid biosynthesis; antitumor alkaloids; NMR studies of metabolic pathways; frameshift mutants and suppressors in mammalian cells; organization and regulation of the aTCase cistron; regulation of procaryotic phospholipid synthesis; control of virus induced cell lysis; transposable antibiotic resistance in bacteria; mechanism of DNA replication in phage lambda; and the Genetics of plasma transfer and replication.